¡Los juegos de Kou ღ!
by TourmalinePhoenix
Summary: Otro día más encerrado en el instituto y nada interesante que hacer. ¡Casi me moría del aburrimiento! Pero mi Tsundere favorito apareció para salvarme de aquel infierno. Y al cruzar nuestras miradas, una idea brilló con intensidad en mi mente: mi adorado príncipe blanco sucumbiría a mis encantos. Y tú, M-neko-chan , serás testigo de ello. ¡Comienzan los juegos del increíble Kou ღ!
**¡Buenas nocheeeees~! ¿Qué tal se encuentran? Espero que bien ㈴1**

 **Hoy les traigo un suculento fic: _¡Los juegos de Kou❤!_**

 **No me maten por Dios xD Sé que tengo muchos fics que actualizar, pero mi inspiración me hace escribir más y más cosas distintas xD**

 **Esta idea surgió, como el resto, en un día de clase. Concretamente en una de Historia. Y no pude resistirme a escribirla xD Me veo en unos 3 años con 20 fics que actualizar cada día xD Bueno, volviendo al tema ㈳3 Siempre pensé que Kou y Subaru pegaban juntos, pero nunca me atreví a escribir sobre ellos. ¿Os imagináis por qué?**

 **¡Porque nunca había escrito un ChicoxChico! Y eso quiere decir...**

 **¡Este es el primero! ¡Ay madre, me aplaudo! xD**

 **También es importante para mí porque es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona y trato de ser el personaje. Es decir, algo completamente distinto a lo que siempre he hecho. Y estoy de orgullosa... xD**

 **La trama es simplecilla: Kou ama molestar a Subaru y quiere foll-¡EJEM! con él. Así que se le ocurre inventar unos juegos para seducirlo. Fin xD**

 **Poco más que deciros aquí xD Mejor después(?)**

 **Directamente os dejo con el fic y ya abajo os cuento. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO. ÚNICAMENTE TENGO LOS DERECHOS DE ESTE FIC.**_

 **Número de palabras:** 2840

 **Rated:** T

Narración

 _Pensamiento/palabras extranjeras/nombres de series televisivas u otros_

\- Diálogo

 _ **Sonido/onomatopeya**_

 **¡ATENCIÓN! SI NO TE GUSTAN LAS HISTORIAS CHICOXCHICO, ABSTENTE DE LEERLO. GRACIAS.**

* * *

¡Otro día más encerrado en el aburrido instituto!

La fría oscuridad había caído ya en su totalidad sobre Japón. Las pequeñas estrellas brillaban con intensidad en el firmamento, alumbrando las tinieblas con su sola presencia. El viento soplaba con fuerza, ocasionando que los pocos árboles del lugar gimieran descontentos y que incluso los suertudos y libres animalillos se resguardaran en sus respectivos hogares. Y a lo lejos, la ciudad rebosaba energía a pesar de las tardías horas en las que se encontraba.

En definitiva, un paisaje normal y corriente en un día perdido en el calendario.

¡Y yo, el idol más hermoso, famoso, deseado, perfecto y… ¿había dicho ya hermoso? lejos de allí! ¡El mejor y más sexy cantante de toda la historia aislado del mundo! ¡Incapaz de alumbrarlo con mi belleza! ¡Im-per-do-na-ble~!

Porque ahí estaba, en la azotea del feo centro de estudios al que acudía tooodas~ las noches. Con el mismouniforme de siempre. Contemplando el horizonte mientras apoyaba la barbilla en una de mis rodillas, como hacía siempre. Escondido de mis ruidosas pero adorables fans, igual que siempre. Y suspirando de puro cansancio a cada minuto que pasaba. ¿Y cómo? ¡Como siempre! _¡As al-ways,_ M-neko-chan~ _!_ ¡Ahhhh~, qué aburrida la rutina! Pero todo lo hacía por no enfadar a Ruki-kun~. Si es que soy un hermano demasiado bueno y obediente, ¿nee?

De repente, el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de la jornada escolar sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos de forma nada delicada. El bullicio se hizo presente en pocos segundos y exhalé nuevamente, derrotado. ¡Qué molestia! Antes de las clases podía librarme de esas atrevidas seguidoras, pero en ellas no. ¡Ya me lo imaginaba! ¡Otra hora de cartitas con corazones y besos lanzados al aire! Consecuencias de ser tan guapo y conocido, supongo~.

Lentamente, me levanté y sacudí el polvo de mis costosas ropas, dispuesto a asistir a la tediosa lección de… ¿geografía? que me tocaba. En resumidas cuentas, una eternidad con un profesor viejo, serio y, sobre todo, _boring~_ contando no-sé-qué de Tokyo, Madrid, Venezuela, Inglaterra… ¿Qué me iba a enseñar a mí, al magnífico Kou Mukami, ese pesado anciano de horribles gafas pasadas de moda? ¡Soy un idol! ¡Viajar por el mundo es parte de mi trabajo! ¡Y disfruto haciéndolo mucho más que asistiendo a su terrible clase, sin duda alguna! ¿Por qué no organizaban más excursiones y eliminaban la asignatura? ¡Rápido, fácil, divertido y didáctico~! _¡No problem at all~!_

El ruido en los pasillos pronto cesó, y supe que era el momento de bajar, pasando mínimamente desapercibido si la suerte me acompañaba. Y así, con un paso de baile sacado de las mejores actuaciones de _America's Best Dance Crew_ (que, por cierto, me quedó muuuuuy~ bien), me acerqué a abrir la puerta que me llevaría al interior del edificio.

Pero antes de que pudiera agarrar el picaporte, alguien lo hizo por mí.

-¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDAS ESTÁS TÚ AQUÍ?! –gritó con su grave voz.

Frente a mí se alzaba un joven tan pálido como la nieve, mostrando el enorme poderío que poseía. Sus blancos mechones caían a ambos lados de su rostro y cubrían uno de sus profundos rubíes, adornando con las puntas rosadas las masculinas facciones de las que era dueño. Su otro orbe se clavaba en mis topacios tranquilos, provocando que mis piernas flaquearan ante la intensidad de su mirada. En el centro de su semblante, aquella monada que tenía por nariz me incitaba a darle un beso de esquimal con la mía propia. Y ahí, un poco más abajo, se encontraban sus labios. Ligeramente coloreados, tersos y con una suavidad y dulzura que casi podía experimentar aún sin probarlos. Aunque tampoco es que no lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas.

Una sonrisa incontenible se dibujó en mis aniñados rasgos ante la vista de aquel hombre tan familiar. ¡La noche mejoraba por momentos~!

-¡Subaru-kun~! ¡Kon-ban-wa~! – saludé, arrojándome a su musculoso pecho. ¡Y te aseguro, M-neko-chan~, que toqué el cielo cuando nuestros cuerpos contactaron! ¡Que palpé con las yemas de mis dedos aquella hermosa bóveda celeste que siempre había ansiado alcanzar! El frío de su torso traspasaba su camisa y acariciaba una de mis regordetas mejillas. Ese olor tan varonil y sensual que siempre desprendía penetraba en mis fosas nasales y me obligaba a desear mucho más que un simple roce, como si de una droga afrodisíaca se tratara. Y sus fuertes brazos enredándose a mi alrededor, precedente de un tierno abraz-

-¡¿PERO QUÉ CREES QUE HACES, MALDITO IDOL DE CUARTA?! ¡SUÉLTAME!-vociferó, intentando zafarse de mi agarre.

¡Awww~, era un experto en fastidiar las ilusiones ajenas!

-¡Subaru-kun~, no seas crueeeeel~! – protesté, aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-¡OI, QUÍTATE YA, ESTÚPIDA COSA CON CARA DE NIÑA!- dijo, empujándome sin mucha delicadeza.

Y entonces…

 _ **¡PLAFF!**_

...

El tiempo pareció detenerse en un momento mientras intentaba comprender. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué me había tirado? ¿Acaso el hombre de mis sueños iba a tomarme ahí, en medio del sucio suelo del instituto? ¡Ewww~! ¡Qué asco! Es decir, no era que no me gustara aquel primer arrebato de pasión que me había mostrado, pero el sitio distaba bastante de mis expectativas. No era mucho pedir que todo estuviera más limpio, ¿no?

-Subaru-kun~… - susurré, contemplándole de forma inocente al tiempo que me sentaba sensualmente. – Aquí no…

-¡¿AHHHH?! ¡¿Y QUIÉN ERES TÚ PARA DECIRME DÓNDE LO HARÉ CONTIGO?! –exclamó, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Esos rubíes… Esa expresión… Un minuto más y perdería la cabeza. Un segundo más y me entregaría a la locura junto a aquel albino caído del firmamento.

-Sólo espera hasta que lleguemos a casa… ¿onegai? – seguí, rozando mis labios con el dedo índice. – No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en un lugar como este…

…

…

…

-¡¿QUÉ?! –chilló mi ardiente peliblanco, sonrojándose en extremo y retrocediendo un par de pasos.- ¡¿D-DE Q-QUÉ M-M-MIERDAS E-E-E-ESTAS HA-HA-HABLANDO, CON-CONDENADO E-E-ENGENDRO?!

Mi ceño se frunció levemente ante sus palabras, claro signo de la confusión que sentía emerger en mi interior.

-¿Eso significa que no vas a poseerme?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-¡C-CLARO QUE NO! ¡N-NO ME METAS EN TUS MALDITOS J-JUEGOS HO-HOMOSEXUALES, I-IMBÉCIL!

Un tic apreció en mi ojo. ¡Ah no! ¡No podía estar rechazándome! ¡Nadie nunca lo había hecho, y ese hombre, por seductor, hermoso, atractivo y varonil que fuera, no iba a ser el primero! ¡No, M-neko-chan~! ¡Al magnífico Kou Mukami no le dan calabazas!

-¿Y en tu habitación?

-¡NO!

-¿En la cocina?

-¡NO!

-¿En mi limusina?

-¡NO!

-¿Y en mi camerino?

-¡QUE NO! ¡NO VOY A HACER "ESO" CONTIGO, ANORMAL!

El silencio se extendió por el lugar, sólo siendo interrumpido por nuestras agitadas respiraciones. El viento sopló levemente, acariciando mis mechones dorados. Y mi pecho comenzó a doler.

Tenía que ser una broma.

 _ **Pum, pum… Pum, pum…**_

Mi corazón latía lentamente, trayendo consigo una sensación desagradable. ¿Qué era eso?

 _ **Pum, pum… Pum, pum…**_

¡Ah, sí! Había oído hablar de ello muchas veces. Pero nunca lo había experimentado de primera mano.

 _ **Pum, pum… Pum, pum…**_

¡Lo sabía! Yo estaba… Yo me sentía…

 _ **Pum, pum…**_

 _¡Heartbroken!_

-Subaru-kun~ es muy cruel… - susurré tras unos largos segundos en voz extremadamente baja. Sin embargo, él pareció escucharme, pues emitió ese "¡Tsk!" que tanto le caracterizaba. Y, entonces, capté algo por el rabillo del ojo. Un sutil y simple movimiento que atrajo mi atención de inmediato. Un leve balanceo de sus caderas que me obligó a levantar la mirada.

Y mi boca quedó seca.

Ese bulto. Ese gran bulto en sus pantalones. Justo ahí, entre sus musculosas piernas. A la altura de mis orbes. Erguido, imponente. Digno de una de mis increíbles canciones. _¡Oh my God!_ ¡Qué bien dotado estaba mi Tsundere~!

Toda la tristeza que había sentido antes se desvaneció en menos de un parpadeo, llenándose mi mente de sucias imágenes de los dos juntos en la intimidad. Él y yo en una cama recubierta de pétalos de rosa. Ambos desnudos, ambos hirvientes. Besándonos con pasión, perdidos en el otro. Su cuerpo encima del mío al tiempo que me poseía fuertemente con frenéticas embestidas. Una y otra vez, de atrás hacia delante. La sinfonía de nuestros gemidos inundando la enorme habitación. Y, en medio de todo aquello, ese peliblanco que me volvía _crazy_ ~ susurrándome en el oído con la masculina voz cargada de placer que le pertenecía:

-¡OI! ¡¿Q-QUÉ SE S-SUPONE QUE ESTÁS M-M-MIRANDO, CONDENADO P-PERVERTIDO?!

…

Nop~, no era eso lo que quería escuchar.

Mi cabeza salió del magnífico mundo de fantasía que creía estar viviendo y enfoqué como buenamente fui capaz la imagen frente a mí. ¡Ahh~, M-neko-chan~! ¡Si tan sólo hubieras podido contemplar semejante espectáculo, comprenderías de inmediato por qué mini-Kou comenzó a despertar de su sueño!

-¡¿E-ES QUE N-NO ME E-ESCUCHAS?! ¡D-DEJA DE M-MIRÁRMELO! ¡YA! – volvió a gritar, tartamudeando levemente.

Notaba sus rubíes clavados en mi cabello rubio, casi atravesándolo y quemándome sin piedad. Y, por el tono de su voz, no estaba para nada feliz, al contrario que mi persona (si me entiendes~).

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa:

 _Ups, pillado~._

Alcé el rostro, dibujando la mejor de mis sonrisas en mis bellas facciones. Con un poco de suerte, me libraría de que me golpeara hasta morir lenta y dolorosamente. No obstante, al observar aquella cara de porcelana, tremendamente sonrojada y con los profundos orbes bien abiertos, mi alegre gesto se esfumó, intercambiándose por una expresión soñadora.

-Qué lindo… - susurré, embrujado ante su encanto. ¡Quién me iba a decir a mí, al idol más guapo del mundo, que alguien sería capaz de igualar mi hermosura!

-¿E-eh? ¡Y-yo n-n-no soy l-lindo! – dijo poco después, provocando que el rubor de sus tersas mejillas fuera en aumento.-¡N-no me vayas a decir que te has vuelto gay!

¡Era tan divertido molestarle! ¡Tan fácil conseguir que se avergonzara! Estaba seguro de que iba a hacerme adicto a aquella práctica-

 _Wait, wait~…_ -pensé cuando la sensual idea emergió de entre mis pensamientos.

¡Claro! ¡Era perfecto! Daría comienzo a un interesante juego de provocación en ese mismo instante con él, con Subaru Sakamaki, como único e inigualable protagonista. Lograría que cayera a mis pies. ¡Y, además, podría entretenerme un rato! ¡Yayyyyy~!

 _¡Bye-bye aburrimiento~!_ –canturreé silenciosamente.

Y el tiempo comenzaba… ¡ya!

-Bueno, con hermosuras como tú es difícil resistirse~… - respondí seductor, estudiándole de arriba a abajo y mordiéndome ligeramente el labio ante la vista.

¿Empezaba a hacer más calor o era sólo mi imaginación?

Mi _cutie~_ vaciló.

¡Primer punto para el magnífico Kou~!

-¡Y-yo- ¡Y-yo no- ¡Tsk! ¡Piérdete! –tartamudeó, acercándose a la barandilla. Y de esta forma, en menos de dos segundos, me había dejado atrás. Lejos de él. Tirado en el pavimento. En el asqueroso pavimento de piedra. ¿Te lo puedes creer, M-neko-chan~? ¡Me estaba ignorando!

-Nee, Subaru-kun~. ¿Me ayudas a levantarme del sucio suelo~? – hablé, extendiendo mi mano de forma teatral al tiempo que una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro y cerraba mis topacios, seguro de que picaría: la voz que acababa de utilizar nunca fallaba.

-¡Urusai! ¡Hazlo tú solo! ¡¿O es que acaso eres inútil hasta para eso?!

¡Ouch~!¡Eso había dolidoooo~!

¡Y mi Tsundere había ganado su primer punto! ¡Empate!

Ese hombre era uno entre un millón. ¡Había resistido mi increíble ataque! ¡Y se negaba a ceder a mis encantos! Era el inicio de una ardua batalla de la que conseguiría salir victorioso. El premio merecía la pena. ¡Subaru-kun~ lo valía!

-Vengaaaa~…

-¡Ya te dije que no, estúpido rubio oxigenado!

-¿Pero por qué no? ¡No te cuesta nadaaa~!

-¡Ni a ti! ¡Déjame en paz de una maldita vez!

Mis ojos brillaron con emoción. Era mi _chance~_.

-¿Es que no quieres rescatar a la hermosa princesa de cabellos de oro y ojos de cielo de la mugrienta prisión del piso? – pregunté inocentemente mientras recorría la longitud de su ancha espalda con mis pupilas. ¡Cuánto más lo miraba, más perfecto era!

Mi comentario tuvo el efecto deseado y fui capaz de contemplar con satisfacción sus facciones enfurecidas y desconcertadas. ¡Cómo amaba aquella expresión~!

Kou 2, Subi-kun~ 1.

-¡¿AHHHH?! ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO ERES UNA CONDENADA PRINCESA?!

-Y después podríamos terminar el cuento, si me entiendes~… - continué sin prestarle atención, sumergido ya en mis más locas fantasías.

-¡¿A QUÉ MIERDAS TE ESTÁS REFIRIENDO, ESTÚPIDO?!

 _Tercer punto… ¡Allá voy~!_

-Vamos, Subaru-kun~, ya sabes… - dije lentamente, estirando mi brazo en su dirección y colocando mi delicada mano de forma elegante.- Un beso de amor verdadero… - y volví a cerrar los ojos, poniendo morritos al instante. ¡Me estaba jugando mi hermoso rostro de idol, pero era demasiado divertido~!

Sin embargo, la contestación se estaba haciendo esperar demasiado. El silencio se extendió por el ambiente, y los segundos parecían pasar a cámara lenta. ¿De verdad me iba a besar? _¿Hontoni?_ ¡Yay~! ¡Había esperado todo menos eso! ¡Aunque no era como si no me hiciese feliz! ¡Estaba pletórico! ¡Casi tenía ganas de levantarme yo mismo y lanzarme a su cuello! Mas eso arruinaría todo lo que había construido hasta ese momento, ¿nee, M-neko-chan~?

El tiempo continuaba su natural transcurso y comencé a extrañarme. ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? Con cuidado, abrí uno de mis cielos, y luego el otro, para encontrarlo observando fijamente mis ropas. Fruncí el ceño levemente y bajé la mirada, tratando de dar con lo que fuera que hubiera distraído a mi Tsundere. Y pronto lo hallé, sonriendo ampliamente por el hecho.

Vaya, segunda pillada de la noche~.

-Aunque si quieres –dije rápidamente con el objetivo de avergonzarlo un poco más.- podemos ir directos a la "acción", Subaru-kun~. Sólo necesitamos una cama con forma de corazón y pétalos de rosa por encima~. Nfu~.

Sip, M-neko-chan~: mini-Kou había crecido demasiado~.

Y, de repente, su rostro cambió bruscamente de color: su tez de nieve fue adornada por un tierno sonrojo y, después, aquel escarlata cubrió todas sus facciones y pareció llevarle al borde del colapso. Todo mientras se mantenía inmóvil, tratando de decidir, seguramente, entre asesinarme rápida e indoloramente o arrancármela de cuajo…

Y tenía la sensación de que la opción elegida, para mi desgracia, sería la segunda.

¡Pobre de mí! ¡Necesitaba un héroe que me sacara de aquella situación mortal ya!

 _ **¡RIIIIIIING!**_

¡Y el milagro sucedió! El timbre que anunciaba la siguiente hora sonó escandalosamente, y ahí vi mi oportunidad de salir vivo y entero. Pero antes debía dar por terminado el juego.

Por ello, me levanté rápidamente y, colocando las manos en su musculoso pecho esculpido por dioses, besé tiernamente su tersa mejilla, muy cerca de sus finos labios, y susurré en su oído con voz seductora:

-Sayonara~, mi hermoso príncipe blanco~. La próxima vez terminaremos el cuento~.

Lo siguiente que supe es que me encontraba bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad, viendo cómo las personas que esquivaba se me quedaban mirando con sorpresa y algunas de mis fans gritaban, llamándome por mi nombre. Y de entre todas aquellas voces, una se escuchó con claridad:

-¡KOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡VAS A MORIR!

Ahhh, mi mayor fan~. Qué tiernas palabras me dedicaba siempre~. Ya se lo agradecería el próximo día. ¡Y con creces!

Seguí corriendo y, al doblar la esquina, me metí en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en mi rostro mientras trataba de regularizar mi respiración y rememoraba los instantes que acababa de pasar con él. ¡Amaba tanto ver esas bellas facciones sonrojadas sólo por mí! ¡Era taaaaaan~ lindo! ¡Tan inocente y tímido! ¡Tan perfecto para mí! Me daban ganas de abrazarlo y probar el dulce néctar de sus labios una y otra vez. Bueno, y de lo que siguiera a aquello, también~. Haber jugado había sido muy divertido, y de seguro que nunca jamás lo olvidaría.

Y, entonces, de la nada, una pequeña bombillita se encendió en mi mente, dándome la mejor idea que podía haber tenido en muuuuucho~ tiempo. ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido entretenido, y no continuar siéndolo? ¿Por qué detenerme ahora cuando podía seguir? ¿Y por qué no lograr su amor como recompensa final? ¡Yay~, _perfect~_! ¡Era un plan genial! Ahora sólo debía buscar un nombre. Algo con gancho. Similar a "Los infalibles juegos de seducción del fabuloso e increíblemente hermoso idol Kou Mukami para conseguir el corazón de hielo de su Tsundere favorito"…

…bueno, los llamaría "Los juegos de Kou" para abreviar.

Y así, con un largo suspiro de satisfacción, firmé el invisible contrato que me ayudaría a enamorar al problemático vampiro con el que soñaba cada día. Y una vez a salvo, me disponía a salir del lugar cuando un tirón en mis pantalones me avisó de que no era una buena decisión. Me quedé mirando aquella zona seriamente durante breves momentos, pero pronto cambié mi expresión por otra más feliz. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que "ese problema" fuera solucionado por cierta parte de la anatomía de determinado hombre de rubíes profundos y cabellos de nieve. Sin embargo, me vi obligado a colocar mi propia mano sobre aquel enorme bulto, dejando escapar de entre mis labios un débil gemido.

Tendría que conformarme con mis rudas caricias y las sucias imágenes de mi mente hasta que aquello sucediera, ¿nee, M-neko-chan~?

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí, señoras y señores!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya dije arriba que es mi primer fic escribiendo de esta manera, así que me gustaría saber vuestra opinión al respecto.**

 **Y en cuanto a cómo retraté a Kou, ¿qué tal? La verdad es que quise sacar su lado más femenino y hacerlo un poco mas... aishh, no sé decirlo en español xD _Childish_ me refiero xD Además, con eso de que canta y en sus canciones mete palabras en inglés, me pareció buena idea. Pero no sé. Yo me lo pasé genial escribiendo como si fuera él y punto xD **

**¡Y es ahora cuando requiero vuestra colaboración! ¡Simple! ¡Decidme juegos! xD Había pensado en cosas como el pilla-pilla, pero no tengo muchas ideas xD**

 **Y otra cosa... ¿Yaoi? ¿Sí, no? ¿Uke, seme? Ya me entendéis xD**

 **Poco más que decir, que en mi país son las 00:45 y llevo editando esto desde las 21:00 xD Espero que no haya fallitos, pero no prometo nada xD**

 **Mandar un saludo y mucho _love_ al grupo de Facebook _Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total_** **. ¡Subo a estas horas por ellas! ¡Os quiero ㈏0!**

 **Gracias por leer, visitar o lo que sea y ya por último me hago spam y te aconsejo que te pases por el resto de mis fics. Ya sabes, pulsa en mi cuenta y a leer ㈴2**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _ **Fallen Angel**_


End file.
